Return
by pchop
Summary: They came to Earth, but not just to one world, but two. Trunks alternate future is under attack along with the Z fighter's world. How are they going to stop an enemy in more than one place. What will happen when one of the fighters has to fight the enemy on her own? OC's inside. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is yet another fanfic. I hope you enjoy. It is sort of a a sequel to my first ever fanfic Another Android because it involves my OC Addy. It takes place after the cell saga but before the Buu. It's during the time period when Bojack attacked but it is not that story.  It hops from Trunks time line and regular DBZ time.**

**Who is Addy? She is Dr. Gero's teen grand-daughter whom he turned into an android before his ultimate death. Her parents died previous to this. Both present and future her became close to Trunks. Beautiful, green eyes, and long brown hair. Want to know more? Read Another Android.**

**Enjoy. R&R Please.**

Chapter 1: It Happens.

Addy was sitting in a laboratory of one of West City University's buildings. She was fully covered in a lab coat. She was at the beginning of her second year and was already one of the top students. She was is in the laboratory out of boredom. Her boyfriend Trunks had made another trip to the past, but she didn't know if she should call it the past. It was indeed the past, but from what Trunks had told her things changed. It was more of alternate universe.

In the lab she occupied herself by experimenting and toying with gadgets. She even repaired some failed experiments and broken electronics. It wasn't much to it to her. She came from a family of scientist.

She sat on a stool which was located in front of a lab table. She was busy trying to repair a robotic puppy. It had completely stopped working. It was lying on its back on the table as Addy used a screw driver to open it up. She opened up it's stomach. She put down the screw driver and placed her fingers inside of the robots stomach.

She took hold of two thin cords. One was yellow and the other was red. She leaned closer to the robotic puppy in order to get a better view. She slowly and carefully guided the cords to one another. Slowly she connected both of their ends together.

The eyes of the robotic puppy started to glow. Its four metallic legs sprung up. It rapidly turned to its side and stood on all fours. It looked at Addy and barked. It was appreciative bark. Addy thought it sounded adorable and smiled at the small robot.

It jumped into her arms and she caught it. It started to rub its head on her stomach. She smiled at it and gave a light chuckle. She stood up. She put the small puppy on the ground. It ran circles around her legs. She looked down at it and smiled. "Maybe since I fixed you I can name you." She put her finger to her mouth and thought. "I got it! I'll call you Robo."

The dog gave an "arf" as if he accepted the name. She smiled and made her way towards the exit. Before leaving she took of her lab coat. Revealing what she wore underneath. She wore a black mini skirt, a red tank top covered by a black leather jacket, and red pearl shaped earrings. She hung her coat up on a hook near the door. She left the lab followed by Robo.

After passing through a few halls of the building she was finally outside. She stretched once she was out doors. She lifted her feet off of the ground about to fly off. What stopped her was the sound of whining. She looked down to a sad looking Robo. "Aw, you want to come with?" She asked.

Robo's ears perked up and he jumped. She caught him and laughed. She put him on her shoulder and flew off. She flew until she reached capsule corp. She flew down onto the balcony. She entered through the glass door and greeted Bulma. Bulma hair was short. She wroe a orange button up revealing a white T-shirt underneath.

"Hi there."

Bulma looked up. She was at the kitchen counter drinking a cup of hot tea as the radio played. The radio played soothing jazz music. Bulma gave Addy a smile. "Who's the cute little friend you brought with you?"

Addy looked over to her shoulder. The small robotic pup was wagging its tail rapidly. "This is Robo." She said smiling. She took him off her shoulder and held him. She walked over to Bulma. She placed Robo on the counter.

Robo chased his tail for a while. He stopped and wagged it for a while. Bulma smiled at it. "This little fella is adorable."

It barked acknowledging her compliment. Addy leaned forward and placed her elbows on the table. She rested her face in her palms.

"Do you miss him?" Bulma asked.

Addy nodded. "But, I worry more than I miss him. More dangerous things tend to happen and he even died once." She said with a slight frown on her face. She recalled when he came back he told her about it.

_Flash Back... _

"_You what!" Addy yelled._

"_I died." Trunks said a little to casually._

"_And you were brought back to life? How?" She said raising an eyebrow. "I just don't understand."_

_They were both sitting on the ground Indian style. They were inside of Addy's old home. It had been three days since he returned from the past. He told her all about Cell and the Cell games. She was quite interested._

"_I told you...The Dragon Balls."_

"_Yeah but-_

"_You can make wishes with them. There are certain rules such as you can't revive a person more than once if Shenron already brought them back."_

"_Shenron?"_

"_The dragon that grants the wishes."_

_She nodded. "I see...Why don't we have dragon balls in these world?"_

_Trunks gave a small smile. He knew that they would be there longer than expected; with Addy's twenty one questions._

_End..._

"I wonder what he is doing now." Addy said.

"Yeah." Was all Bulma could say.

"Do you want to keep Robo? He seems to like you." Addy said eying the pup who was rubbing his small head on Bulma's arm.

"He is cute."

Addy smiled. "Then he's yours."

All of a sudden the soothing jazz stopped playing. The radio went to the voice of a woman. No doubt she was a reporter of some sort. "There has been reports in nearby cities of monsters! They were described as little devils. Not much else has been said about their appearance. We advise citizens to be on the look out for anything suspicious looking. Please everyone be on the-

The radio broadcast then turned to static. Addy became worried. She walked over to the the glass door and slid it open. "Your going into the city aren't you?" Bulma asked already knowing the answer.

Addy turned around. "Of course." She stepped out onto the balcony and flew away.

As she flew she observed below her. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but something had to be wrong. It was no reason for the news broadcast to stop so abruptly. Of course something could have been wrong with the radio or the signal, but Addy wouldn't go for it. Something was wrong and she knew.

She stopped when she reached down town. She flew down. She looked around once her feet touched the ground. Nothing seemed out of place. _Maybe I'm being paranoid. _She thought.

She started to walk around. _Or maybe I'm not._ She thought once she realized something; she hasn't seen a single person roaming the streets. She snapped her head back once she heard a woman scream. She ran to where she believed the scream was coming from.

She reached a crowd of people. They were huddled together. They were cowering. "What's the matter?" She asked quickly.

She noticed that they weren't looking at her. They were looking pass her. One of them, an old man, lifted his arm slowly and pointed to something behind her. She was turning her body, but before she could turn around and see what he was pointing at she was blasted.

She flew a little and landed face down on the ground. The crowd of people screamed. Addy moaned. She pushed herself up slowly. She sat up and dusted her arms off. She looked over to where the blast had came from. Her widened to what she had seen. _What the hell?_

Trunks was leaning against a wall and Gohan stood beside him. Gohan had a huge grin on his face. He was very excited. He heard so much about the world tournament from his father and now he was actually going to be competing in one. The prize money definitely would do some good for him and his mother as well.

Trunks also was excited. He just wasn't as excited as Gohan. He never got to do anything like this in his time and was looking forward to it. He knew exactly what he would do with the money; he would help rebuild some destroyed buildings. Everything was getting back in place in his time, but some places were struggling.

A lot of big buildings had been fixed, but some small buildings still suffered. They suffered from no water because of broken water pipes. Some didn't have heat or air conditioning. Some schools and local stores were lacking supplies because they used their money to fix up the building.

Excluding Vegeta and Goku the rest of the Z fighters entered the tournament as well. Vegeta felt that it wasn't challenging enough and didn't really care for the prize money. Hercule had also entered. He had no choice in he matter really. He was viewed as the world champion and savior.

His fans were counting on him. Once he realized the Z fighters had entered he tried his hardest to get out of the competition. He remembered the Cell games. He recalled what they were capable of. He especially remembered that boy. He surely didn't want to go against him.

He sat in his changing room. He sat thinking of ways to get out of the second round. Every last one of the people from the Cell games made it to the second round. He would most likely have to fight one of them. _Maybe if I say I came down with something. I ate something bad and caught food poisoning._

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He jumped. "Sir we are about to announce who will be facing who in the second round." The tournament announcer spoke from beyond the door.

Hercule was silent._ I can't let them. Right? _Hercule was stuck. He didn't know what to do. He surely didn't want to fight one of the Z fighters. He also wanted to remain world champ. If he fought one of the Z fighters though he would most likely lose and they'd probably realize he hadn't defeated Cell.

_I am the champ! I can handle them. It was all tricks anyway. None of it was real. They aren't really strong like me. _He convinced himself.

"Um...Sir?" The announcer said knocking lightly on the door. The door flung open almost knocking the announcer to the ground. The announcer jumped startled. He then straightened up and fixed his crocked sunglasses.

Hercule stood in front of him. Tall and proud. His head was high and his fist were on his hips.

"Are you ready?" The announcer asked. Raising his eyebrow because Hercule stood there silent. Hercule all of a sudden laughed loudly and triumphantly. The announcer jumped . He was startled by his sudden action.

"Bring on any opponent!"

"Alright everyone it is time to announce who will be competing against each other in the second round!" He said through a mic while standing on the ring. Next to him was a white board. Two assistant were standing next to him. One held a bag which contained the names of the fighters. "Alright! Let's pair people up!" He shouted and the crowd cheered. Bulma, ChiChi, Master Roshi, Oolong and Chiaotzu sat together in the audience.

The announcer walked over to the guy holding the bag and pulled out a strip of paper. "Alright fighter number one is...Piccolo!" Piccolo stood in a corner leaning against the wall. "Now who will go against Piccolo."

"Your opponent is...Yamcha!"

Yamcha stood next to Tien in the front. He flinched when he heard that he'd be going against Piccolo. Okay, time to give it my all. He thought to himself as he snuck a glance at Piccolo.

The announcer continued to announce opponents.

"Gohan vs Addy!" Both Gohan and Trunks were shocked. They didn't know Addy had entered. They both looked around for her. There was a sound of shoes clicking coming from behind them. They turned around to present day (Well that worlds) Addy. She had her hands on her hips and a smile upon her pretty face. She still wore the white off the shoulder long sleeve shirt with the red ribbon emblem, the blue jean shorts and the black combat gloves.

She walked over to them. More over to Gohan then Trunks. "I'm excited. I can't remember the last time I was in a martial arts tournament. I usually win, but I never had a challenge like you before. I'm going to give it my all." She said directly to Gohan.

Gohan had a slight blush upon his cheeks. He nodded and put his hand out. She smiled and took his hand in hers. The shook hands. "Looking forward to it."

They released their hands and she turned her attention to Trunks. He also had a slight blush on his face. It was odd to him. Why should he be blushing? Addy is his girlfriend. It was true and then it wasn't true all at the same time. His Addy from **his** world is his girlfriend, but this Addy isn't. This Addy is just a friend, but Addy is Addy and he still had feelings for her.

"How are you?" She asked him. Breaking him from his trance.

"I'm...Uh...I'm fine." He sort of stuttered.

She smiled. "How is she?" Trunks raised an eyebrow. She giggled. "How is Addy?"

It was weird how she asked. It was like she was speaking in third person. He knew though that she meant the other her. She did ask him the last time she saw him to make the other her happy. She did seem more lively.

"She's seems to be fine."

Addy smiled. "Good. Thank you." He smiled back and nodded.

"Tien vs. Hercule. And lastly Krillin vs. Trunks."

Krillin's face became pale. _I have to fight Trunks. Aw man just my luck. He let out a sigh._

"Alright! Let's get the first battle started! Will Piccolo and Yamcha step into the ring."

Piccolo walked over to the ring. Yamcha was hesitant. He took two steps from his initial spot. _Man I won't win against Piccolo._ He thought.

As he walked his back was hunched and his head was down. He stood up straight once he reached the ring. He put his hand behind his head. He rubbed it and gave a nervous chuckle. "I think I am just going to forfeit."

"Um...Ok then. Piccolo wins the round by default."

piccolo walked off of the ring. He was mumbling under his breath. "Could have at least put up a fight. Coward." He said glaring at Yamcha.

"Will the next two opponents step onto the ring."

Addy and Gohan both stepped into the ring. They were a few feet away from each other, but stood face to face. They both had serious expressions with a hint of amusement. "Let the battle begin!" The announcer shouted.

Simultaneously, Addy and Gohan flew to each other their fist touched each other. Addy flew back a bit from the force. She looked behind her. She was close to the edge of the ring. Her attention went back to Gohan. This was definitely a challenge.

Standing on top of a mountain top stood two figures. The wind blew furiously. It was cold as they stood on the snowy mountain tops. One was a huge male and the other was a petite female. In front of te huge male was an orb. The orb was like a gateway or a mirror. In the orb was another male.

"Where are you, Chaka?" The huge man asked.

"Another dimension. It's the same planet as the one you are on. You are on Earth correct?"

The huge man nodded. "Well have fun, Chaka. I know me and Sinta will. Kria and Data are in other worlds as we speak. They are doing well."

The man called Chaka nodded. "Well, Master, me, you and Sinta will be rulers of Earth. I in this world and you in that."

The female stood at the edge of the mountain. She went into her pockets and took out two handfuls of these black spheres. She threw them down. She turned to the huge man. "Everything is in place, Master Doka." He nodded and grinned.

Addy flew up. Gohan followed her. They began to fight. Throwing punches left to right. They were moving so fast that the audience couldn't follow their movements. He was giving her a hard time. Something she wasn't use to, but got a thrill out of.

Yamcha walked to the dining area. "I'm sorry, but we currently out of food. We will be preparing more for those who move onto the finals, but as of now you'll have to find food from some where else." They told him as he peeked his head into the doorway. He let out a sigh. _Man, I'm starving too. _

He backed away from the doorway. He put his arms behind his head. _Well since I am not in the competition anymore I could go get something to eat from else where._ He walked outside and flew up.

He flew into the nearest town. He walked around trying to find a store that sold food. He walked up to a group of people. They were backing away. It looked as if they feared him. He raised an eyebrow. "Hey, what's the matter with you people?"

An old farmer pointed pass Yamcha. Yamcha turned around. He gasped and his eyes widen. Behind him there was small creatures. They were about three feet tall. They were black and looked like a crossbreed between a devil and an insect. The had red eyes and each had an evil grin.

Yamcha took a step back. There was at least a dozen of them. One of them came forward. It had a severed arm in its mouth. The arm dripping fresh blood. The creature spit it out.

_What the hell are these ugly things?_ Yamcha thought. He positioned himself into combat mode. One of them yelled. It sounded like someone scratching a rake on a chalkboard. The horrible sound made Yamcha cringe his head slightly.

When Yamcha looked back up he saw the creatures running towards him. He jumped up into the air and started to blast them. He continued to do so. After a few more seconds he stopped. A cloud of smoke covered the ground below.

The smoke disappeared and they creatures still stood there. They looked up with their red eyes. Each one staring at Yamcha. They still carried their mischievous grins. All at once they flew up.

_They can freakin fly!_ Yamcha said trying to avoid them. They followed him. He was stuck. _What to do?_ He thought. _I can at least get them out of this town. _

He flew faster. They continued to follow as he led them out of the town. Once he got them out of the town he returned back to the ground. They landed as well. "Come on you little creeps!" He said putting his fist in front of him.

The creatures snickered as they slowly walked closer to him. He was a bit scared. He had blasted them, but he didn't even leave a scratch on them. Yamcha heard a twig crack behind him. He turned around and to his dismay he saw another group of the creatures coming towards him.

He was surrounded. _Damn it! _He thought. A bead of sweat drip down his head. His heart pounded.

**First chapter done. Now tell me what you think of this story please. I am also open to questions and suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey here is the second chapter to Return. I would love to know what you guys think Enjoy...**

**Chapter 2: The attack**

Addy stood up and looked at the group of creatures that stood in front of her. To her they looked like little demon bugs. _What are these things?_ She mentally questioned. The way the people behind her was acting gave her a reason not to trust these creatures. That and the evil grins they carried.

She took a step closer. "Who are you? Where did you all come from?" She'd asked them. They didn't answer; instead they started to laugh. Their laughter was like annoying little snickers to her ears.

She took another step closer. "I'll ask again...Who are you?" Instead of an answer she had gotten a surprise blast to the stomach. It caught her off guard and she flew back. She landed on her back.

Her eyes were shut and she groaned as she sat back up. She opened her eyes and frowned at the creatures. "Get out of here!" She said to the group of people behind her. Without any hesitation they fled.

She stood up. One of the creatures shot another blast, but she had dodged it. It tried to shoot again. She had dodged it by jumping up in the air. All at once the creatures lifted their arms. They all started shooting blast at her.

She covered her face with her arms and raised her knees up. They continued to blast her. Most of the blasts hardly affected her, but they were becoming overwhelming. She flew up higher. She put her hands above her head and energy was gathering in her palms.

A huge ball of energy appeared in her hands. She threw it down to the group of creatures. The grins on their faces quickly disappeared as they noticed the energy ball headed towards them. They started to scream. The blast hit them annihilating them all at once.

Addy looked down breathing heavily. She slowly floated back down to the ground. She let out a sigh. _Where did those creatures come from?_

She heard the sound of someone clapping. She looked around to see where it was coming from. "You destroyed my minions. Bravo." She heard someone saying. She looked to where the voice was coming from.

Above her hovered a muscular man. His skin was lime green and he had long, bright red hair falling over his bare shoulders. "I wasn't expecting so much from an earthing...A woman at that."

Addy frowned. She glared at him as he lowered himself down to her. He had a sly grin on his face. Addy didn't like it one bit. She didn't like him.

* * *

Addy was out of breath. A smile then appeared on her face. "Come on, Gohan, just lose already."

Gohan laughed. "No can do, Addy." He flew to her and she flew to him. He threw punches and she dodged every one. He threw another punch, but she managed to grab his arm. She tossed him over her.

He caught his balance and charged at her again. She began to dodge. She dodged under his fist and aimed her fist towards his stomach. He used one hand to stop it. He then grabbed her arm and threw her down.

She was falling down fast and before she could catch herself she had landed on the ground outside of the ring. She gritted her teeth and punched the ground. "Darn it!"

"The winner is Gohan!" The announcer shouted to the crowd. The crowd started to cheer.

"YEAAAHHH GOHAN. GO GOHAN!" Chichi shouted from her seat. Bulma and the others stared at her in embarrassment. Gohan looked at his mother and blushed from embarrassment.

He flew down to Addy. She looked up at him. He smiled and put out his hand. She smiled back and grabbed it. He pulled her up.

"No hard feelings?" He said to her laughing a little.

She shook her head. She gave him a smile, "Not at all."

"Alright ladies and gentlemen! We will start the next battle momentarily!"

Gohan and Addy walked back to the resting quarters. Addy went over to a beanie bag and fell into it. She closed her eyes and let out a light sigh. Gohan went over to the rest of the Z fighters. "So, your up next Tien." He said.

Tien nodded. "Hey Yamcha's been gone for a while now."

"Yeah, wonder where he is." Krillin said.

Suddenly they heard screams. All of their attention went towards the audience. A huge crowd in the audience was screaming. They were getting out of their seats and running. "What the heck is going on?" Trunks said.

Addy jumped out of her seat. She walked over to where the Z fighters were standing in order to get a better view. "What are those things?" She said pointing to the crowd.

They all looked. "Eh,they're ugly." Krillin said with a sour face. The noticed the black creatures making their way through the stadium's bleachers. More and more started to come.

Everyone in the audience started to get up and run. The creatures were wrecking everything. They were blasting passageways and a few were beating up people. "Let's go!" Piccolo said flying off. The rest followed shortly after.

"Aren't you going to do something, Hercule?" The announcer said holding the mic to Hercule's face.

"I will..Uhhh...I will..L-let's just see what these guys are going to do. I can't hog all the glory can I?"

"Umm..I guess not." The announcer said slowly taking the mic away.

Gohan flew over to his mom and the others. There was a group of creatures headed toward them. He started to punch them out of their way. "HEYA! Gohan Me and Roshi have this! Go help the others." Chichi said throwing punches and kicks at the creatures.

"Um ok, mom." He said. They seemed to be alright. Chiaotzu was also helping out. He nodded and went to go help others.

Krillin kamehameha blasted a group of them. Tien was behind him kicking one in the gut. "Man where's Yamcha? We could use his help there's so many of these things."

"YA! Your right. You think you could go look for him?" Krillin said.

"Do you think you got this?"

He punched one that was approaching him in the face. "Yeah, just hurry back."

Tien nodded. "Alright." He quickly flew off.

* * *

Tien was in the air flying looking for Yamcha. "Where is he-" He stopped. _I can feel him_. He turned to his left. "He must be down there." He flew down.

Once he got closer to the ground he could see Yamcha. Yamcha was busy fighting off the same creatures at the tournament. He could see that Yamcha was struggling. Tien gathered energy into his hand and shot a blast at one of the creatures.

Yamcha and the creatures looked up. Tien flew down by Yamcha's side. "About time you showed up." Yamcha said.

"Any clue where these things came from?"

Yamcha shook his head. "Nope." He got into a fighting stance. "This might take a while."

Tien also got into a fighting stance. "Well we need to make it quick. There's many of these creatures back at the tournament."

"What! You've got to be kidding me." the creatures circled them. "KA...ME..HA...ME...HAAA!" Yamcha blasted a large portion of the creatures.

Tien flew up. "Tri beam HAAA!" The creatures diminished. There was about five left. Tien flew back down. He stood next to Yamcha. They both put their arms out and shot energy blasts at the remaining creatures. They glanced at each other and then flew off.

* * *

"Special beam cannon!"

"Masenko...HA!"

"Kamehameha!"

"We have to get these people out of here." Krillin said. The rest of the Z fighters nodded. Piccolo grabbed a group of people and flew them out of the stadium. Gohan did the same. Krillin cleared an exit for them by blasting the creatures. Trunks blasted a hole in the wall creating an exit. A huge group of people started running towards it.

Addy saw what Trunks did and took it into consideration. She blasted a hole in a wall as well. "This way!" She said to a group of people. The hysterical group started running toward the new exit. "Be careful!" She shouted at the group as they madly ran to the exit.

Gohan continued to blast more and more creatures. _This is taking forever._ He thought.

"As soon as we get these people out of here we're giving it all we got to destroy these rats!" Piccolo shouted.

"Right!" Gohan said. "Everyone hurry to the exits!" He shouted to the crowd.

Everyone was panicking. "Calm down!" Piccolo shouted to them.

Most of the people were out of the stadium. The Z fighters had their hands full trying to destroy the little monsters, but also trying not to endanger the citizens. Yamcha and Tien was hovering over the stadium. Yamcha was looking down. "Man there's so many of them."

Tien nodded. He looked at Yamcha. "Sure is. You ready?"

Yamcha looked at him and nodded. They both flew down. The two of them started to fight the creatures. A creature was sneaking up behind Yamcha. "Look out!" Tien shouted. The creature was suddenly hit by an energy blast.

Yamcha turned around to see Trunks. "Thanks man." He said. Trunks nodded and flew off to help the rest of the people.

"Let's get the rest of these people out of here." Yamcha said to Tien. Tien nodded. They started to grab a few remaining people and began transferring them out of the stadium.

"All the people are almost out." Yamcha said flying around the stadium. _Good. _He gave a small smile.

"AAAAHHH." A young woman screamed. She was being cornered by three of the monstrous creatures. They had evil grins on their faces as they cornered her. She stared into their evil eyes and screamed again.

Krillin heard her screams and flew over to her. He landed in front of her. He turned to look at the frightened girl. His attention went back to the creatures. "Alright here it goes." He stuck both of his hands out. He began to blast them.

The creatures soon were reduced to nothing. Krillin turned around and gave the girl a cocky smile. She stared at him with fear still in her eyes. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He blushed.

"Thank you! Thank you!" She said kissing his bare head.

"You're welcome. Now, you have to hurry and gt out of here." He said now putting on a serious face. The young woman nodded and ran off.

"Alright, everyone has cleared out." Piccolo said to him self. He looked to his left and nodded at Gohan. Gohan put himself into a fighting stance. He then readied himself for a kamehameha blast.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me..Ha!" He said. The blast hit a large number of the creatures below. The ground was shattered and so was the fighting ring.

Krillin flew up to Gohan. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "Looks like they're almost gone." Gohan nodded.

A huge blast swept pass them hitting the remaining group of creatures. The Z fighters looked to see where the blast was coming from. "Father?" Trunks said as Vegeta lowered himself down to them.

"Hey, Vegeta..." Gohan said. All of them lowered themselves down to the ground. All of the creatures were destroyed and all of the people were out of the stadium.

"I knew something was up when these creatures started attacking capsule corp." Vegeta said.

"This is happening other places?" Krillin said.

"Yeah, Yamcha was being attacked when I found him." Tien said.

"We have to find out where these things are coming from." Piccolo said.

"We have to make sure others are safe. Big attacks like this could be happening all over." Trunks said.

"I guess we're splitting up." Tien said flying up. "Chiaotzu, come on!" He and Chiaotzu then flew off.

"I'll go to West City." Yamcha said flying off as well.

"I'm going to go somewhere to-

"Gohan wait." Vegeta said. Gohan looked at him puzzled. "Don't you feel an unwanted presence. Gohan stopped to concentrate. "We're not alone."

They heard a female's laughter. They looked up. A petite female came hovering down. She was clapping. Her laughter got louder. She had bright, wavy orange hair. Her skin was ice blue and her eyes were royal blue.

"I see you destroyed a good portion of my minions. I was watching from the mountains. Everything was all fine and dandy until you guy's had to ruin it. And what a few of your buddy's went to go play hero." She said.

"Who are you?" Gohan demanded.

She smirked. "The name's Sinta sweetie and I came to bring you a reward for your victory."

The looked at her confused. She grinned and pulled out of her pocket a handful of black balls. "These are the last of my little friends. She threw them and the Z fighters watched as they transformed into the monstrous creatures they just fought. She then disappeared.

"Aw, man..." Krillin said readying himself for another battle with the creatures.

* * *

"Who are you?" Addy said looking at the man hovering above her.

"The name's Chaka. This is earth, but I can tell it's a different time then where Doka and Sinta are?"

Doka and Sinta? She thought. "Are you responsible for those creatures attacking?" She asked balling her fist up.

"Yes. Too bad I don't have more. It was entertaining watching you fight them. You know I think I might have a little more."

"Why did you do it?" She growled. "What are you doing here?"

He smirked. "Ah, so the little lady wants answers. You're also the curious type." His grin grew. She glared at him. "Alright, fine. Listen up." His face became serious.

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**3rd chapter! I hope you enjoy. Any questions or comments are welcomed.**

**Chapter 3: Explanation...**

* * *

Addy stared the man called Chaka right in the face. "Well...I'm waiting." She said.

"I wasn't born on a planet like a normal creature. Neither was my boss or the rest of our crew. We were born on a spaceship. A space ship full of refugees from the planet Gergal. See our planet was destroyed. A group called Saiyans destroyed it along with other aliens."

"My race was helpless. Not many survived. Sad really. See, our parents and elders were hopeful. They were devastated for a while, but it went away when they came to realize we were the chosen ones."

"We were their saviors. We were born with the ability to travel to anyplace in the universe, or even the next. We traveled to many worlds trying to find homes for our people and after that it became fun to us."

"We would have attacked the planet the Saiyans had come from, but that was already done. We set out to find the perfect planets to conquer. Each of us would be king of our world. It seems that me and my master have landed on the same planet only to be in different realms."

"I personally like this realm better. It's less trouble. He and Sinta seem to be dealing with powerful earthlings foiling their plans. Lucky for me my only problem is you little lady. No sweat." He grinned.

Addy felt uneasy. She tensed up. "Are you on earth because it's an easy target?"

He nodded. "Theses humans are pathetic. I will have some fun having them be my slaves and when I'm bored with it all KABOOM." He then threw his head back and started chuckling. He held his stomach as he did so.

Addy could feel herself becoming more and more uneasy. "I won't let that happen." She said. Her voice was a bit shaky.

Chaka looked at her. He had a serious expression. "Oh is that so. How bout we see. You can fight off the last of my minions while I think of ways to rule this world." He went into his pocket and took out a small handful of black marbles. He threw them in front of her.

She backed away as the black spheres rolled in front of her. She watched as the quickly formed into the black demon creatures she just fought. She became frightened. The creatures stared at her and all began to laugh.

"Have fun boys." Chaka said. He placed his hands behind his head and crossed his legs.

The creatures started to come closer to her. She backed away. Step by step they came closer and step by step she backed away. She eyed them one by one. Suddenly she flew up and they followed.

One flew up to her by her surprise. It threw a punch, but she quickly blocked it with her forearm. She used her other arm to throw a punch. She punched it in the stomach. The creature held it's stomach. Addy took that as a chance to back away.

_I have to get rid of these things. I can't let that man reign over earth. _She stuck both her hands in front of her and started firing energy waves. Each of the creatures were destroyed. She let out a sigh.

Chaka sat up in surprise. "Well it seems that you destroyed the last of my minions. Well done little lady." He flashed in front of her. She became startled. He gripped the back of her head and threw her.

She went flying some distance into a building. "You are a threat to my plans." Chaka said.

* * *

"Get em!" Sinta said as the creatures went charging towards the Z fighters. Sinta flew up high and watched from afar. The Z fighters took fighting stances. She watched with an amusing look on her face.

"HAAAAA!" Gohan said as he stuck both his hands out and blasted the incoming creatures. The blast caused a cloud of smoke. Gohan put his hands down and watched the smoke clear out. He let out a sigh once he realized he destroyed the creatures.

"Gohan watch out." Trunks said. Gohan looked around before looking up. A group of the creatures were coming towards him. Gohan's eyes widened.

BAM!

The creatures were blasted. Gohan turned his head to see Vegeta hand out. "Thanks, Vegeta." Gohan said.

"Hmph." Was Vegeta's reply.

The Z fighters looked around. "Are there more?" Krillin said searching with his eyes only. After he said that a pair of black hands came from under the ground and grabbed his ankles. He screamed in terror. About five of the creatures jumped from under the ground.

The one who held Krillin's feet slammed him against the ground. "Oh no, Krillin." Gohan said.

"Enough of this!" Vegeta said. He was getting quite agitated by these creatures. He stuck his hand out and gathered energy into his palm. A huge yellow ball was forming. He aimed it to the group of creatures and shot. The creatures screamed before vanishing.

The only one left was hooked to Krillin's ankles. Vegeta moved his hand in the direction of Krillin and the creature. Krillin saw that he was gathering energy in his palm again and became worried. "H-Hey, Vegeta please be careful to where you hit." Krillin said.

"Just be still." He said before firing the blast. The creature saw the blast coming and released his grip on Krillin. The creature was still hit by the blast. Krillin let out a sigh.

Sinta noticed that all of her minions have been destroyed. She scrunched her face up into a displeasing expression. She lowered her self. She began to clap rather loudly. The Z fighters looked up to her.

"Well done boys...And you." She said also noticing Addy. Addy shot her a killer glare."You've done it. All of my minions are gone. I see that they were no match for you guys. Never expected this planet to have creatures with such abilities."

"Wipe that stupid smirk off of your face woman!" Vegeta said. "You want to see what we're capable of I'll show you!" He said flying towards her.

She continued to smirk as Vegeta neared her. Vegeta came close to her and balled his fist up. He was readying himself to land a punch. Suddenly someone flashed in front of him and blasted him. He was falling, but caught his balance before hitting the ground.

The Z fighters looked up. "Oh man..." Krillin said. In front of Sinta was a huge man. His skin was green and he had very long black hair. He was very tall and had huge muscles. He looked down at the Z fighters with his arms folded.

"Master Doka, I told you I had it." Sinta said.

He turned his head to look at her. "I think you're not giving our friends here enough credit." He then pointed to Vegeta. "This man is a Saiyan."

Sinta's eyes widened and she looked passed Doka to view Vegeta. Her expression all of a sudden changed from shock to utter anger.

"Who are you!" Trunks shouted.

Doka's gaze went to Trunks. He then grinned. "You could say I am a traveler of worlds. My friends and I were born without a home planet. Thanks to a group of aliens. A majority of them being Saiyans." He said looking at Vegeta.

Doka waved his hand and before the Z fighters appeared small portals. It was about five of them. In them you could see different worlds. "I can visit any world I choose."

"So you chose earth." Gohan said angrily. He eyed the small portals. One of them he saw a group of aliens running for their lives. They too were being attacked by the black creatures. Another had a big blue guy sitting on a thrown laughing. "Your friends are on other worlds as we speak aren't they?" He said.

Doka's gaze went to the portal Gohan was just looking at. He smirked. "Yes. We plan to conquer planets or dimensions and claim them as our homes."

"Earth seemed perfect, but you brats are slowing the process." Sinta spat. She looked as if she was ready to go attack; only if Doka didn't put his hand out in front of her.

"Why Earth!" Trunks said.

"Earth is filled with pathetic creatures. It was an easy target." Sinta replied.

"We won't let you." Gohan said.

Doka began to laugh. "You fools are very unfortunate to have **me **come to your world."

"And why is that!" Vegeta said.

"Because he's our master." Sinta said before laughing herself. "You unlucky bastards."

Doka made the portals grow a little. "Look at these worlds. Me and my people will rule."

"How many more of you are there?" Piccolo said.

Doka looked at him. He's obviously not an earthing. What is he? "Four more and one is on earth as well. Which one of us was it, Sinta?" HE turned to her.

She looked at him. "Oh Chaka? Yes he's apparently in another dimension. That one." She said pointing to one of the portals.

The gang looked at the portal Sinta was pointing to. They saw a tall green man with bright red hair. He was hovering closer to something. There was a person smashed into the side of a building. He came closer and closer.

"Is that a woman?" Krillin said. The man in the portal was now in front of the said woman. He cupped her chin, lifting it up. It revealed her face and the Z fighters (Except Vegeta) gasped.

Sinta looked down at them. "Hey that looks like you little lady." Sinta said.

Addy's eyes widened. "Addy!" Trunks shouted. The portals then disappeared. _Damn it! They're attacking my world too, and she's there all alone. _Trunks thought clenching his fist.

"Too bad for her...Chaka can be a match."

* * *

"Ya know...It's ashame really...You are quite attractive." Chaka said as he moved Addy's face around. "Tooo bad I gotta get rid of you." He then smirked. "Unless..." He moved his face closer to hers. "You cooperate."

He let out a yawl. She had kneed him in the stomach. She removed her body from the building. He was holding his stomach. He glared at her. "Why you-" She then used both her fist to slam on his head. He flew down to the ground.

She quickly flew off. She didn't know where she was going, but she had to get away from that man. She had to figure out a way to defeat him. _What am I going to do?_

* * *

**I know it's the shortest chapter...**

**I hope readers still enjoyed**

**R&R**


End file.
